


the absence of thought

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pre-Slash, Scott is a Bad Friend, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “How much of that did you hear?” Stiles asks later, wrung out almost completely. He doesn’t even have the energy to be angry that Peter has been eavesdropping or hurt by what Scott has said.





	the absence of thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



“How much of that did you hear?” Stiles asks later, wrung out almost completely. He doesn’t even have the energy to be angry that Peter has been eavesdropping or hurt by what Scott has said.

 

He never really expected the conversation to go down well. He hoped, but he knew Scott too well for it to be anything but wishful thinking.

 

Now he’s apparently down a best friend, finally, after over a year of steadily drifting apart. He has a new set of abilities that he has to learn to harness. And, judging by the way Peter has been following him around like a very persistent shadow, an over-invested beta werewolf on his hands. 

 

They already have a pack bond, which is not as surprising as feeling it for the first time was. The prominent absence of any other bonds is a whole different story. He tries not to linger on that thought for now, though, not when his anchor is still unsteady.

 

Peter doesn’t promise to kill Scott for him, doesn’t offer empty platitudes and promises that everything will be okay. He just pats the free space on the bed next to him, like the bastard has any right to invite Stiles to his own bed.

 

Stiles huffs, but doesn’t protest, he kicks off his shoes with little regard to where they fall and practically falls on the bed, shuffling around until he’s curled against Peter’s side. He might or might not kick at Peter in the process, but it seems only fair.

 

Peter only grunts and pulls him closer so he can press his face into Stiles’ hair. This isn’t the first time they’ve scented each other now, but it’s still so weird to Stiles.

 

“Is this how it’s going to be from now on?” he asks, words muffled against the material of Peter’s v-neck, “You popping into my bedroom every chance you get?”

 

“I do have to keep an eye on my Alpha,” Peter says, and isn’t that something Stiles never thought he’d hear. “You do tend to attract trouble left and right.”

 

“Well, I attracted you, after all” Stiles jokes halfheartedly.

 

He feels Peter press a kiss to the top of his head, “That you definitely did.”

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [more than just](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186955) by [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm)




End file.
